Chou
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Una suave balada en medio de un salón elegante, la dedicatoria firme, la mirada expectante y el simple tacto de sus manos rozar le hicieron rememorar esos días en que Suga se entregaba a él. Kisumi sonríe fumando un cigarrillo, entonces se observan y saben que son victimas del amor. (AU/Crack/SongFic)


_!Hola! Esta es otra de las peticiones que me hicieron en el ASK de Yisus. Fue tan random que no pude evitar decir "Si, acepto". Cuando estuve en el recinto de Yisus para escribir pensé "Estos me gustaría tenerlos en un AU. Me agradan visualmente para algo elegante" y recordé el video de Chou de Acid Black Cherry. Les recomiendo que vean ese video por que de eso va este fic. !CHOU! Que lo disfrute los que lean y la persona que me pidió este Kisumi x Suga ._. -drugs-_

* * *

><p>Trajes elegantes, sutileza, estilo, porte y colonia. Champagne, vino tinto, la música suave de una balada al amor furtivo. Miradas firmes, ambiente de moralidad que oculta entre sus pasillos y recovecos la lujuria, los secretos, aquellas situaciones irrevelables.<p>

El cantante de aquella noche, una revelación de la actualidad, entonaba suave una canción mientras sus ojos en purpura se alzaban al igual que sus pestañas y se fijaban en un grupo donde una azabache tomaba de su copa a lado de unos jóvenes, uno era peliplatino, el otro de cabellos negros y más cortos. Casi seductor seguía alzando los ojos, acariciando el micrófono provocativamente, demasiado para ese sitio elegante, inmoral para algunos y ocultamente seductor para todos. Nadie rechistó, era un buen espectáculo acompañado de su armoniosa voz.

La banda tocaba, la gente murmuraba y entre orbe y orbe el pelirrosado bajó del escenario aun con micrófono en mano, caminó entre la gente mientras cantaba a la prohibición de un amor clandestino, de una pasión descomunal, de amar y odiar a la vez el no ser amado, ser objeto de alguien, que saciaran su pena con él. Fue hasta esa chica y la saludó con la mirada, ella respondió de la misma forma, sin ser muy coqueta, sin ser muy indiferente y pasó a su lado.

Casi invisible, pasando desapercibido, su mano rozó la del peliplatino, nadie lo sabía, nadie lo esperaba pero ambos, noches antes, se habían entregado.

_"Esa canción es por ti…"_ pensaba Kisumi dejándole atrás y entonces esa maraña de memorias azotó en el instante en que sus dedos soltaron los de Suga. En el instante en que Kisumi le dejaba atrás.

Cortinas blancas, una amplia cama, caricias, deseo, necesidad y curiosidad. Kisumi repartía besos en las mejillas de Suga, en ese lunar exquisito y en las pecas de sus hombros mientras se hacía tiempo para tomarle, para hacerlo suyo. Sus manos, esos dedos largos, le exploraban la espalda, la columna hasta llegar a la gloria. Eso estaba mal, uno era solo un cantante de bares, el otro era heredero de un famoso museo y de algunos hoteles y sin embargo en la cama poco importaba el status social, mientras pudiera hacerlo gemir hasta desfallecer estaba bien.

—Koushi…—susurró el nombre de pila de Sugawara, este se estremeció al escucharlo. Algo en Kisumi desbordaba pasión y prendía en Suga cosas que prefería haber mantenido apagadas pues ahora estaba perdido, era adicto al sexo que le proporcionaba el músico.

Bien se lo dijeron los jóvenes de la alta clase, esos músicos son libertinos y no se rigen por reglas. Pero Suga era Suga, Suga era inocente y pensaba de Kisumi alguien diferente, alguien que se reformaría, que tomaría el buen camino y sin embargo entre risas y bromas, charlas y juegos ahora él era su víctima, había caído en su trampa.

Suga se sentía exquisitamente usado.

—Koushi…—volvió a susurrar Kisumi mirándole a los ojos, esos orbes purpura tan exóticos que tenía, ese cabello rosa que parecía de un punk, tan extravagante, tan cautivador como un ángel, tan alegre como un día soleado pero tan perverso como un demonio, tan ardiente como estar en el infierno.

Kisumi era una serie de contrastes que Suga no podía definir y que palmo a palmo, caricia a caricia lo habían arrastrado, sometido, haciéndolo sucumbir a sus pies, a sus encantos. Si alguien lo supiera, si alguno del club Karasuno en donde con esfuerzo su padre había conseguido membresía se enterase entonces todo estaría perdido. Pero no podía decir que no cuando Kisumi le miraba así, cuando Kisumi le besaba así. Debía terminar con eso por que odiaba amar aquello y que el otro se mofara en su cara.

—Di mi nombre…—Suga aspiró un poco del hombro del chico mientras sus brazos se enrollaban en su cuello, mientras sus piernas se enredaban en la cintura desnuda del otro y cerraba los ojos aferrándose a él.

—Kisumi…—susurró lascivo, el pelirrosa sonrió ladino y se acercó a su rostro.

—Lo que ordene…—siempre decía eso, aprovechaba de su nombre para besarle, así lo hizo la primera vez y las veces que siguieron de esa. Sentir sus labios probarle, su lengua degustarse de él, sus dientes apretándole la piel hasta hacerlo lanzar un gemido.

Suga estaba derritiéndose en los brazos de Kisumi.

Una vez, dos o tres eran las que terminaba encima de él. Eso estaba bien excepto porque la mañana siguiente andar era difícil. No importaba mucho, o al menos no importó hasta ese día donde Suga quiso irse antes de que Kisumi despertase, siempre era al revés, siempre al despertar Kisumi se había ido pero ahora sería él quien le dejase atrás. Salió tambaleante del hotel, era su forma de decir "Adiós, ya no caeré en ti".

Y aquel recuerdo se disolvió entre aplausos de aquel elegante salón donde la música cesó, el cantante ya no estaba y Suga se había quedado con la sensación del tacto de la mano de Kisumi. Sintió un vacío, dolor, en vano había creído que la distancia enterraría su amor pero solo lo tapó con una delgada tela de seda que el deseo carroñero había carcomido ahora al sentirle, al escucharle y verle.

Dejó de lado a sus amigos, la elegancia y el porte. La copa de champagne calló al suelo mientras giraba en su andar y salía removiendo con las manos las amplias puertas de madera y oro por donde Kisumi había salido. Anduvo por el pasillo forrado de un tapizado en vino y las paredes con detalles en plata, todo hermoso, nada como el amor.

Le encontró en un balcón mirando las estrellas, un cigarrillo en los labios, los cabellos despeinados y el traje abierto con desfachatez, harto de la etiqueta, cansado de la elegancia. Así era Kisumi, así era su Kisumi.

Caminó con el corazón en la mano hasta detenerse a lado del pelirrosa, este le miró bajo las estrellas y saco una nube de humo de los labios, tan erótico, tan desgarrador. Se relamió los labios, Suga vio como amenazaba con poner nuevamente el cigarrillo en sus labios y se lo arrebató suavemente para probar de este mirándole a los ojos. Kisumi se sorprendió, Suga era tan correcto que odiaba el cigarro, de hecho hasta a veces odiaba tomar y sin embargo ahora estaba ahí tomando de su cigarro como incitándole con los labios, seductor, tan tierno y a su vez sensual, así era su Suga.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, el humo salió de los labios del peliplatino y recibió una caricia en la cabeza como si dijera "Buen chico". Se aproximó a él y sonrió.

—Di mi nombre…—Susurró Kisumi. Suga le sostuvo de la camisa con sutileza y susurró.

—Kiss me…—como una petición suave, temerosa, digna de él.

—A la orden..—emitió volviendo a caer en esa pasión, en ese amor prohibido.

Por qué poco importaba cuantos ceros hubiera en su cheque quincenal, amor es amor, y no se mide en números.

**Solo somos víctimas del amor.**


End file.
